


[Art] A Splash of Fun

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Merpeople, Partial Nudity, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: The witch who comes to visit is so much fun to mess with.
Relationships: Mermaid/Witch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	[Art] A Splash of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).




End file.
